1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relates to a solid state detector module structure and a radiation imaging system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a solid state detector module structure for radiation imaging in prior art has the advantages of small volume, easiness of assembly and maintenance, and less radiation of rays for circuits at front end etc. However, there is still a need for the enhancement of inspection speed of an inspection system. For increasing the inspection speed in the inspection system, the dimensions of the detectors in the detector array are enlarged for single-array detectors, or the beam-exit frequency of an electron accelerator is increased for accelerating the inspection. However, in real application, there is a limit for the enhancement of the frequency of the accelerator. And arbitrary increase of the dimension of the detectors may decrease the space resolution of the detection system, affecting the definition of imaging.